


i hate this

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, post-identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tfw you discover your loser partner is your not-so-loser crush and in the end the only one who actually loses is you</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hate this

**Author's Note:**

> kill him

Later, he smiles. Big. Stupid. She's still having trouble reconciling the Cheshire grins with the calm, collected ones she's used to from Adrien; Chat Noir's expressions were always more animated and annoying, but now Adrien's have grown into something like that and Chat's have switched to be kind of charming, and it's all just a really big, really stupid, grinny mess.

She's mortified, by the way. In case you were wondering.

 _He_ clearly has no shame.

Now he says, transformed and balancing on the railing, "You made dolls of us."

Marinette's still in her civvies, which is good because otherwise she'd be red all over. Head in her hands, she says, "Can we. Can we not talk about this."

"And," he continues, spinning his tail around, "you played with them so much you made a five-year-old upset. _So_ upset that she got akumatized."

"You're still talking about it," she groans, and her brain helpfully decides that now is the time to supply a list of other embarrassing things that she's done with Chat Noir while sporting a crush on Adrien: sitting in his lap, stroking his chin. Ringing his bell ( _wink, nudge, thank you brain that is_ enough).

"This is the _worst_ ," she decides. "You smelled like _cheese_ and I didn't figure it out and I mean come on I had pictures of you all over m—"

She freezes, eyes wide. Covers her mouth as he tilts his head and looks confused, all cute and cat-like and dammit he looks  _kissable_  and _why_ _god_. 

"You had what?"

"Nothing. Forget it. No."

He grins, of course, and is about to say something that no doubt contains a cat pun, but suddenly his ears are twitching and he's standing alert. A fire bursts out along the Seine behind him.

They're both on their feet, eyes meeting.

"My lady," he says, putting out his (stupid, clawed) hand, "may I have this dance?"

"I'm breaking up with you," she says. Then she jumps down to her room to get Tikki and transform anyway.

"Meow-ch!" He calls down after her, "How're we going to have two— _three?—_ kids and a cat and a dog and—ooh, ooh, maybe a hamster— _now_?"

**Author's Note:**

> they aren't even dating


End file.
